newtoy
by outawork
Summary: Judy and her Fox are going to lunch when she gets an interesting picture from her best friend.
1. Chapter 1 - newtoy

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.**

 **#newtoy**

 **Judy's phone chirped and she looked at it and smiled. Her old college roommate sent her a picture. The Gazelle had become a famous singer after college, but she'd always kept in touch. She opened it and her ears turned a cherry red.**

 **"** **Oh! Sweet cheese and crackers!" she said and giggled.**

 **The Fox glanced over and smiled noticing all the signs on his bunny of something interesting. He leaned over and just caught a glimpse of the picture. His bunny's best friend had taken a selfie. The Gazelle was sitting in a very expensive pink car with the car lot in the background. She was wearing shinny black halter top which in his opinion wasn't halting much of anything; a matching mini skirt which was so short they could see her blue panties; and matching knee boots which went all the way up her shapely legs to just above her knees. His eyebrows went up wishing he could see her in person.**

 **"** **Fluff?"**

 **"** **Huh," she said and glanced at him.**

 **The phone slipped from her hand and he deftly caught it. He turned it so he could see the screen and his smile only widened.**

 **"** **Give me that!"**

 **"** **Light!"**

 **She only now noticed the light had turned green. Judy being Judy she had to concentrate on driving while she was on duty. She heard her Fox typing out a message and then hit send.**

 **"** **What did you just do?"**

 **"** **You'll see."**

 **She glanced at him and saw the grin on his muzzle and a twinkle in his eye.**

 **"** **Oh! Sweet cheese and crackers!"**

 **She didn't know what her Fox had done, but just knew it was going to be bad. At the next light she stopped and glared at him. He, nonchalantly and without any fuss, returned the phone to her. She quickly went to the 'sent messages' and found nothing. She growled.**

 **"** **Light!"**

 **Unthinkingly she put her phone on the console and her Fox scooped it up. There was a ding for an incoming message. She heard more typing and again he hit send. This time he chuckled. At the next light she snatched back the phone and found no sent message. The received message was there and she opened it.**

 **"** **Judy, I'm glad you think my outfit is so hot and you're right I do think Nick would like to see you in one just like it. Thanks for inviting me to lunch. I'll see you at the restaurant. Later."**

 **She was going to strangle him, but he only sat quietly with a slight grin on his face. They continued a bit faster than normal for another ten minutes to their destination.**

 **"** **Don't speed Officer Hopps or I might have to give you a ticket."**

 **She growled and slowed down. When they arrived a very expensive pink car sat in front of the restaurant with a Gazelle sitting behind the wheel. Judy quickly parked and hopped out. The door opened a beautiful Gazelle stepped out wearing ordinary jeans and white top. Judy just stood and stared.**

 **"** **But…"**

 **The Gazelle cocked her hip and smiled.**

 **"** **It's called a hustle, sweetheart!"**


	2. Chapter 2 - anothernewtoy

Disclaimer: I do not own Zootopia or any of its characters, they all belong to Disney.

#anothernewtoy

Judy sat in her apartment and fumed. Those two must have set it up! How could've Maria known how she'd hustled Nick into helping her find Emmet Otterton last year? Nick must have told her! Her boyfriend and her best friend – you couldn't trust anyone now days! Then she saw in her mind's eye the Gazelle cock her hip.

"It's called a hustle, sweetheart!"

She laughed until tears ran down her cheeks. Then she thought of Nick's best friend Finnick.

"She hustled you! She hustled you good!"

"Oh God!"

Then she laughed until her sides hurt. Just as she calmed down and caught her breath just as someone knocked on her door. When she opened it a box sat on the floor. She hadn't ordered anything lately. Maybe they just dropped it off at the wrong address. She picked it up and read the label and it was her address. She turned, pushed the door, got a knife, and sat on her bed. When she opened it she found another box in side which looked like one of those boxes you received from one of those fancy clothing stores. She opened it and growled. It was the same as Maria's outfit in that picture, but it looked closer to her size. How stupid did they think she was!

She dumped it out on her bed and picked up the top. It looked like it was made of some kind of plastic. She fingered it and felt really soft. Judy smiled. Then she wondered how it would feel against her … she giggled. Who would know, she thought. Judy took off her blouse and then her bra. She stood in front of her full length mirror and put it on. She wasn't big as Maria, but it kind of make things look bigger than they really were. She turned back and forth and it look really good. Then she looked at the rest of the outfit and grinned. Who would know?

* * *

Nick felt a twinge of guilt. His bunny looked really annoyed all through lunch. Why was she always so serious? Couldn't she take a joke? He just got to her door when her heard singing from inside. He knocked on the door and it swung open. There was his bunny in Gazelle's outfit singing and doing the 'Try Everything' dance in front of her full length mirror. She turned and looked at him. She looked really hot, he thought. Then her ears came up and turned a cherry red. He smiled and started to chuckle. He stumbled forward a few steps and then he dropped to his knees. It turned into a full belly laugh and he fell on his back holding his sides. Judy looked at her Fox and stomped over. She nudged him with her foot.

"It's not that funny!" she said.

He looked at her for a moment and then only laughed harder. Judy growled and then pounced. She straddled him and he grabbed her hands not wanting to be pummeled.

* * *

They'd kept in touch, but Maria hadn't seen her friend for a couple of months until today. Sending that outfit to her as a joke probably hadn't been one of her better ideas. She'd come over to make amends. When the elevator opened her keen ears heard sounds of a struggle coming from the direction of Judy's apartment. She hurried over and noticed the door was partially open. She gave it a shove and it swung open all the way. Her eyes widened and then she smiled. She had a feeling that outfit would work! Her college roommate was always a bit shy, but now she seemed to have gotten over that. She giggled and both of them stopped what they were doing – or at least what she thought they were doing – and looked up at her. She grinned giving them a thumbs up and then she pulled the door shut. They heard her laughter as it echoed down the hall. Green eyes met purple ones and Nick gave his bunny a Foxy grin. Judy slumped onto him.

"Oh! Sweet cheese and crackers!"


End file.
